


Rising Again(With Bad Intentions)

by greendaypack



Category: The Mummy: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor (2008)
Genre: 1920s, Ancient China, Ancient History, Archaeology, Attempted Sex, Blue Eyes, Chinese Mythology & Folklore, Elemental Magic, Guns, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Not Ashamed, Kidnapping, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mummies, My First Work in This Fandom, Not Canon Compliant, Rare Relationships, Reincarnation, Some Humor, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-05-27 22:26:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15034628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greendaypack/pseuds/greendaypack
Summary: After the events of the The Mummy and Mummy Returns. Rick and Evy stay as family and settle down. One night, what was thought to be a simple trade turned out to be an even worse replay in past events, this time, with more unwanted consequences.





	1. Author Note(no regrets)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope youguys enjoy thia storh,  
> Warning' Slow Updates, Evil Author and Burn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, I love it:-D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Evy and Rick are not a couple in this story. They are like family.

✩  
I Changed Everything. HAHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHAHHAHAHHAHA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also they will hugs and have close contact. Because I feel like it.


	2. The Prophecy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night of the trade had to be the strangest case of reincarnation they the family had ever seen.

They simply couldn't catch a break from this Mummy crap. Imhotep and Anak-Suna-Mun were already a hassle, but the Ancient Chinese Dragon Emperor with the ability to manipulate the elements.

The Nazi lookalikes maneged to use his sister's blood to open the heart and use to raise the Chinese Ruler. The incantation was said and spell complete. Wilson took off the safety to fire, but Alex and Lin saved they're lives. They put down the soilders, but it was too late. Evy was standing as still as statue(get it?) waiting in fear and curiosity. The shell broke and the Mummy's stone centemated form rose with an aura of evil, like true ruler.

But something felt a little off about the situation, the emperor was securing his surroundings and the people before him. But his attention focused on one person. Stunning blue eyes with a cunning fire, ready for battle like a true warrior. A memory hit him, right before his cremation, the prophecy that old witch told him after he tore her soon-to-be husband to pieces. _不久，黑暗战士海蒂将会崛起。他将成为你的垮台，除非你把他的心带给他。Soon, Heidi, the dark warrior will rise. He will be your downfall, unless you bring out your heart to him._

_The_ only pathway to success for him, was to love, the reincarnation, the one emotion he couldn't feel besides remorse. But the way things were now, just the man eyes, the way he expressed himself. Made things easier.

He smirked in anticipation of the challenge ahead, he could never pass up the chsnge to success again, he was close one, but this time. He would conquer everything in his path, for his one and only. Heidi 


	3. Eye Contact and Emotions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick doesn't know what situation he got himself into till he was the Emperor's number one priority and goal, but what was that goal. To gain his affection and understanding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to make things a little clear, I updated the Dragon Emperor's height. He is now 6'3, because I said so. This might be to fast and cringe. Of course.

Rick felt a nervous chill reach down and up his spine, he tried his best to glare which he did. But the smirk on The Dragon King or whatever's face made Rick fell a little less prideful.

"Here we go again" Rick and Evy and began firing bullets, shooting off the face of the statue. It glared and spat flames at her, Throwing Eveline across the room. The soilder sat at them the same and looked up at The Chinese Ruler.

" 我的主人，我活着为你服务 _, I live to serve you my lord_ " The Ruler glared in suspention but let him abourd anyway. He lifted his hand and the houses neighed in command, powering off, Wilson hung on to the front, provocing him, but the Emperor heated his hand up and dismebered him. 

The carriage speed off, breaking the wall in front of it to get past. Taking a vauleble thing with it. Rick yelled out a curse and ran out of the opening, Evy right behind him.

The Ruler rode through the streets, running the people over in his path, Alex and Lin under it. Evy and Rick jumped in the firecraker truck as transport. Rick threw money at him, scream 'Happy New Year's and jumping on the cargo.

Driving like a crazy woman, she pulled up to Johnathan and her brother yelled at John to get in the back. She again speed off. The two at the back grabbed one of the dragon firecrakers and lit it up.

Aimimg it at the carriage, the things rocketed at them, the excitement quickly disbursing as the Emperor jumped up from the seat and kicked it away. Blowing up a train full of people and causing a chain reaction

Nerves was high when Evy shook the car and made an extreme turn, shaking everything in the front and back. 

" WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING EVY?"

"MAKING A SHORTCUT" It was a shortcut alright, she had ended up in front of the enemy.

The Dragon Emperor saw the cargo cart swarve in front of him and he remembered his reasons of why he was here. To gain the reincarnation's love. 

He looked down at the man behind him and glared, "你，如果你想獲得我的尊重。把我的獎品給我。確保他的安全並保護他身體的每一根骨頭。 _You, if you wish to gain my respect. Give me my prize. Make sure he's safe and protect him with every bone in your body."_

The man's confusion made it all worth while, he fixed his gaze on the tall man in the back. He nodded at the command.

Rick reached in fist in the open window of the car and look at Evy. " Here, your gonna need these" She held her palm out only to get bullets, looking at Rick with suspention.

"What the hell are you doing" 

"Getting off"

He jumped off and landed on one of the horses tied to the carriage, encouraging himself to hang on and using his dagger to cut the mammal free. 

 Johnathan jumped in the front seat and screamed when Evy turned the car to drive along side the carriage.

"EVY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING"

"WE HAVE TO SAVE RICK"

"FORGET ABOUT RICK"

The soilder pulled his weapon out the holster and riddle one of the firecraker boxes with bullets, causing it set a fire.

The Emperor glared, his eyes glowing with veins, the horse Rick was on speed up faster, reaching the end of the carriage.

"Alex, get on this horse now"

"What the hell! No"

"ALEX O'CONNELL, GET ON THE BACK OF THIS HORSE"

The horse suddenly went crazy, shaking it's head frantically, not paying attention ahead, it was beheaded by the end of the carriage.

Rick hopped off and hung on to the banner above him. Evy and Johnathan yelled as the cracker flames reached the front of the truck. They jumped out and watch as it exploded.

Looking behind them, the Nazi lookalike grabbed the diamond, him and the emperor made eye contact and he smirked. Setting them on their way.


End file.
